1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising equipment and more particularly to a detachable handle which may be used on a variety of exercising devices.
2. Previous Art
During the past twenty-five years, exercising devices have become popular. Various types of exercising devices for strengthening and conditioning and toning muscles have become widely known. Such devices include those made by Nautilus and Universal and more recently Cybex and others which are designed to specifically condition and strengthen an isolated muscle or group of muscles, e.g. biceps and triceps.
It will be appreciated that a muscle group generally includes a number of muscles, namely a primarily muscle to be exercised and muscles surrounding the primary muscle, known as the secondary muscles. The primary muscle to be exercised is dependent upon the secondary muscle(s). The secondary muscle(s) will provide a limit to the primary muscles, if as is often true, it is the weaker muscles. The exercise will only be able to be done as forcefully as the weaker muscles can sustain. Consequently, the primary muscle may not be working as near its maximum as desired.
In order to stimulate growth in a muscle, the muscle must be exercised at a level approximating its maximum. The above analysis is among the strong motivating factors using the equipment described above.
Unfortunately, the isolation of the muscle does not strengthen the surrounding or secondary muscles. Additionally, such exercise devices to do not stimulate the balance and the coordination of the muscles which are necessary for proper athletic movement.
With particular attention to the arm, it will be appreciated more fully hereinafter that the primary limitation is the hand and especially the wrist . The hand, supported by the wrist joint, must hold an object prior to arm exercise.
In order to prevent injury or hyper extension of the wrist, which is easily overloaded, a device is needed which will reduce the force the primary muscles of the upper body, namely the pectoralis major, latissimus dorsi and the long head of the tricep, exerts upon the wrist while allowing the primary muscles to be exercised at a level close to their maximum.
Additionally, it will be noticed from even a casual observation that one's wrist is not parallel with the hand. In other words, one's right wrist is set at a different angle to the right hand than one's left wrist and hand. By drawing a line across the wrist and knuckles of each hand, it will be seen that the two lines are not parallel, nor are the angles for the left and right equal. Rather the angles are complementary for each hand.
Thus, in addition to having a handle device which is designed to protect both hands, it would be desirable to have such an device which could be separately configured for each hand, the left and the right.